A new beginning
by The Sleeping Wyvern
Summary: It's been years after the war. Fairy Tail was left with a new guildmaster, and most members were scattered to regions beyond Fiore. As new teams are still forming, what will happen to the guild? (Sorry summary sucks. I also had to make a bunch of new characters. Was very hard. Story may be very suckish.)
1. A new quest!

Year X814

After the Hidoi War

* * *

The year is X814, 14 years after the war.

Kingdom Fiore is searching for their new royal line, for the one before were captured and killed in the war.

All that was left of the royal family was the Lion's head staff, a note, and a secret room.

In the secret room was a flower pot, with a sapling in soil.

On the walls it says,

"The one who can make this flower survive,

will make our kingdom thrive."

And every 5 years, every guild goes to the castle to see if they can make the flower grow.

It has been 14 years.

Nobody could make the flower grow.

There is word of another war, and the people of the kingdom are growing restless.

But that's all about to change.

* * *

In the town of Lilevi, formerly named Magnolia, is a guild named Fairy Tail.

**Nobody's POV**

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do." Guildmaster said, impatiently.

"But Dad, that's crazy! Magnolia Forest is so far! And dangerous!" Maeryn whined.

_14 years old and she still doesn't obey me. Maybe if her mother was still alive..._

"Maeryn, you have Ryker and Ace with you. You'll be fine. Right, boys?"

"Hhm." Ryker and Ace grunted.

"Hey! Don't you go copying me!"

"Ha! Copy you? You must be stupid!"

"That's all you could come up with? You-"

"Okay. Let's discuss your payment." Guildmaster said, quite loudly, so the idiots would hear.

Ryker and Ace stopped at this, and leaned in.

"It will be here when you get back. Bye!"

They all groaned and lazily walked out of the office.

Guildmaster shook his head. He looked up at the ceiling, and hoped his friends in the celestial world would guide them there.

Otherwise, Fiore is in danger of another war.

* * *

**Hellooo, thank you for looking at my story! This chapter was short, because well it's the first chapter and I don't wanna give away any secrets or stuff like that.**

**So follow.**

**Also I don't own fairy tail.**


	2. She joins Fairy Tail! Job Complete!

"Jump!" Lorraine pulled on the reins of her clydesdale, Cerys, to avoid trampling three wandering people.

Cerys jumped obediently and transformed back into a human mid-jump, landing face-first. "Cerys, we really need to work on your landing." Lorraine sighed. She was sitting right on Cerys, who was a little dizzy after that faceplant belly-flop. Lorraine looked over to the three confused people, about her age. One of them was a girl, with dark-to-light deep teal hair. She wore a gray oversized tank, a black oversized sweater, and thankfully not oversized shorts. One of the guys on her right passed out. "Uh, follow me."

"Erhm, sorry I almost trampled you guys." Lorraine said, when they reached her house. It was literally a tree house. The tree she lived in was really wide, and it went upstairs too. "Ah, no it's fine. We should have watched out for peo-" Maeryn was interrupted by Ryker, who was annoyed and confused. "Girls riding horses in Lilevi forest. Like that's NORMAL! THAT IS NOT NORMAL! THERE IS NOBODY IN LILEVI FOREST!" Maeryn elbowed his side. "Sorry, he's an idiot. Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" Lorraine shook her head, and started to introduce herself. "I'm Lorraine. My horse is Cerys, and she can turn into a human." Maeryn pondered this for a moment. _A horse can turn into a girl? What kind of magic does this girl use?_ "Cool. I'm Maeryn, the guy picking his nose next to me is Ryker, and the idiot passed out on the floor is Ace. Uh, speaking of Ace, when will he be up?" At this, Lorraine walked over to Ace, then to her sink. She filled a cup of water in her sink and poured in on Ace, who jumped up, startled. "HEJEKLAMBHHHPLo..." And then he fell over. Lorraine just stood there and stared at the once-again passed out Ace. Trying to change the subject, she spoke. "So why are you guys in Lilevi Forest? Nobody really goes in here." Ryker poked Maeryn, who was also staring at the passed out Ace. "Eh!? Oh! We're here on a job. Uhh, looking for you." Cerys, in human form, walked in the door. "Loravbhfd, you habdge a stalkvfdbher. Wahi togdf go!" (Translation: Lorraine, you have a stalker. Way to go!) Her mouth was full of hay. Lorraine ignored her.  
"Erh, me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno."  
Lorraine turned to Cerys, who was chewing on one of Ace's socks, which she got to by eating one of his shoes. "Cerys, spit that out. Who sent you?"  
"Our guild master."  
"Who's your guild master?"  
"My dad."  
"I meant, like, name?"  
"Uh. Dad."  
"You don't know his name?"  
"No."  
"But he's your dad."  
"Strange, right?"  
"Then which guild?"  
"Fairy Tail."  
"Oh, I got a letter from him a while ago."  
"What did it say?"  
"I should join Fairy Tail."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."

Lorraine and Maeryn were silent for a moment.

"Wanna join?"  
"Sure?"

Maeryn went wide-eyed. "Really? If you do, will you join our team?"  
Lorraine thought about this for a moment. "Sure." And smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Remember to follow, and remember any characters NOT in the original Fairy Tail, I had to make up. So if you're gonna use one, PM me. For permission.**

_**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_


	3. What magic does she really use?

**Hello, welcome back to meh story.**

**I don't own fairy tail.**

**Also, in the Celestial world, something happened to the king and so two new people took over. They're not evil.**

**They are from the past generation of Fairy Tail though. Who are they?**

**[Until I reveal who they are, their names are King and Queen.]**

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Celestial King and Queen are speaking._

"I don't like him." King grunted. He was watching the four make their way through the forest to the guild.  
"I think he's fine. He's even kinda cute." Queen replied, she was watching them also.  
"Even cuter than me?"  
"You don't want me to answer that."  
"Hey!" King's face got red.  
"Ahh, just kidding. Why don't you like him?"  
"He seems... I don't know! I'm just suspicious."  
"You're just suspicious because he's been staring at our daughter all day."  
"Yes! And he just met her."  
"Hm. Okay. I see."  
"Aha! He is suspicious, right?"  
"No. You're just crazy!"

The Queen laughed. King got up and started chasing her.  
"Come back here!"  
"Nooooo~!"

* * *

"Hey Lorraine, what magic do you use?" Maeryn asked, still curious about Cerys.  
"Eh? Oh! I use.." Lorraine thought about this for a moment. Which.. magic.. "I use Star Magic."  
"Wow, you're a Stellar Mage? I use Water Magic. I'm a Water Mage." Maeryn paused. "Ah, and I have a little sister. I don't know what magic she uses yet. She works with Wendy, who's the Sky Dragon slayer. She heals people."  
"Oh, I've seen her before then. I had to go to Wendy's to get a medicine for Cerys."  
"Ah! And Ryker uses, uh, Ryker is the, uh..." Maeryn forgot Ryker's magic, until she and Lorraine walked into a dirt wall.  
"I'm an Earth Mage." Ryker spoke up. "And Ace uses Card Magic." Ryker let down the wall, and the group continued on.  
Lorraine stopped in her tracks. "We're nearing the bad part of the forest. Uh, hold on." She turned to the others behind her, and summoned _Fudō Sutā ( Flying Stars ) _Four large stars floated down and to the group. "Hop on! And, don't lose your grip." Lorraine stepped on her star, as did the others, and suddenly, they shot into the air and out of the forest, to the guild.  
"Wow." Lorraine gazed up at the guild before her. It was amazing! Now, only to step... in...  
Ryker and Ace slammed open the doors and made a beeline to the bar. Maeryn just stepped in and motioned for Lorraine to follow. This attracted many stares, and Lorraine saw the Guildmaster come out and beckon them to the Master office. When they walked in, Guildmaster handed Maeryn a sack of jewels, and then shooed her out. Guildmaster eyed Lorraine up and down: She had light brown hair, sidebangs, and a single dark brown streak in her hair, and one in her bangs. She had the brown eyes of her mother, along with the perfect skin. She, no doubt had the athletic ability of her father.  
"Hello, Lorraine."  
"Hello, Guildmaster. It appears you know my name, what's yours?"  
"Oh. You don't need to call me by my name, everyone-" Guildmaster was interrupted by a furious Lorraine.  
"You didn't even tell your daughter your name? She deserves to know her mother. And her father." Lorraine was mad inside. And she knew why.  
"No, and she doesn't need to know..." Guildmaster hesitated.  
"She doesn't need to know that you started the war, Guildmaster Fullbuster?" Lorraine quickly covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to know this. How do you do a time spell again? Uh...  
"How do you know that?"  
"I.. uh.." Lorraine remembered the spell. She started chanting "**Time, time, once was mine,**" "No! Stop! How do you-" He was too late. Lorraine finished the chant, and put her hand on the magic circle in front of her.  
"Come on in, girls."

And it worked.

* * *

**Ohohoh. Woaoh woah.**

_**What magic does she really use?**_

**I had to take the 3rd chapter down and then re write it. I decided I ****didn't like it.**

**Seeyou next chapter :D**


End file.
